


His Mother's Approval.

by Jadeyeol



Category: Johnny Seo - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, johnny seo nct 127, seo youngho - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyeol/pseuds/Jadeyeol
Summary: Dating in secret is such a hassle.





	His Mother's Approval.

 

 

 

  
\- Right after work, meet me at front of Min-Min's cafe. Don't be late! ;)

 

I gasped, scared of the thought that someone could've seen him put the sticky note on my desk. Seems like he left it when he stopped by the office. I looked over my shoulder and luckily no one was looking.  What if someone saw him?

 

I read the note one more time and I couldn't contain myself from giggling. Why was he doing this to me?  Especially since he is the son of my boss.

 

  
\-----/////-----

 

 

"Where is he!?" I mumbled as I waited in front of Min-Min's. It was cold and windy and I was already started to get annoyed. At this point I was thinking to just leave.

 

"Screw this!" As I turned to walk away , a loud honking stopped me.

 

"Huh?" Looking back, I saw a guy on some random not so fancy light blue car. I couldn't see his face properly since he had a mask and sunglasses.

 

The man waved at me and I was so confused that I even looked behind me to see if he was waving at someone else.

 

"What?" I asked him and he just kept signaling me to go towards him. So I did, but kept  my distance since I don't want to end up getting kidnapped.

 

Getting a closer look, the man lowered his mask. "Hey, princess."

 

"Johnny!" My jaw dropped, not believing what I was looking at. "What are you doing?"

 

"First, get in the car quickly." He urges me.

 

As I got into the car, I was barely able to ask what was happening because Johnny inmmediately took my face into his hand.

 

"John---"

 

Johnny kisses me. Wanting to push him away to be able to ask again what was going on but I just went with the flow.

 

I always said that I loved how his lips were, especially how they felt againts mines. They were just so irresistible and I felt like I was in the clouds but I couldn’t shake this bad feeling.

 

  
Johnny Seo. Handsome, funny, charismatic, athletic, stubborn, needy and whiney. I could go on and on and I wouldn't change him for nothing. He’s just perfect.

 

 Johnny and I met on a social event from the company I work at that is owned by his mother, Ms. Seo. Johhny's mom was a very intimidaing woman and from the 2 years I've been working there, I never seen her smile.

 

 

2 days after the event I recieved a bouquet of roses on my desk.  The funny thing was that it was a tall, big built man who gave them to me. No explination at all, he only gave them to me.

 

I took the letter from the bouquet and I swear I thought my eyes were going to pop off my head. It was a letter from Johnny.

 

 

It only took one date for me to go head over heels for him and after that we kept seeing eachother for 6 months by far but...in secret.

 

 

Johnny's mom was very strict and always made sure to keep her family with a good image. That was basically the reason why we are dating in secret, we both feared of everything going downhill the moment his mother finds out.

 

 

Johnny has told me that he wants to tell her but once he is about to, he steps down. He dosen't want to risk it but he knows that he has to tell her sooner or later.

 

 

Me on the other had worked on edge. Being at work, I felt like I was going to get fired. Thinking that his mother were out of nowhere call me into her office and yells at me and end up getting fired.

 

I want to keep everything on the low so there were no suspicions but Johnny was making it too difficult. He couldn't contain himself!

 

 

But enough of this stress. I just needed to enjoy all the moments we were together. Like, now.

 

"Johnny." I gently pushed him away, giggling at his pouty face. "What is all this?" I asked him as I looked at his outfit.

 

It was very casual, completely different from his usual extravagant suits and of course, the car we were in. We were obviously not in his fancy Range Rover.

 

"Babe, you said that you wanted me to keep it on the low." Johnny scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm doing this for you!"

 

I began to laugh at his little tantrum and playfully pinched his cheek. "I know you are trying."

 

"Dating in secret really sucks." he huffed, blowing the strand of hair that was tickling the tip of his nose.

 

 

"Let's make the best of it, okay? Enjoy our company and just be happy...obviously with caution." I frowned, looking down to my lap as I began to fidget with my fingers.

 

 

Johnny notices this behaviour and he knew. "Hey." He whispers, getting my attention.

 

As I looked up, he quickly pecked me on the lips. "Never doubt on yourself. Whatever happens, you will always be my favorite girl. My beautiful girl."

 

 

My heart did summersaults as I look at the sincerity in his eyes.

 

 

"You are so good with your words." I giggled, feeling a little better.

 

Johnny smiled, shaking his head at me. "Let's go, I rented a place just for us. Romantic dinner, all private and just perfect."

 

Smiling, I leaned closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Then let's go."

 

 

 ----//////------

 

 

"Someone is very happy." My co-worker Nina stops by my desk as she spotted me going through my phone. Looking at the funny photos I have with Johnny.

 

 

"Oh, it's nothing." I laughed nervously, putting my phone down.

 

 

"I'm just saying. You've been very lively lately and its  good to have this energy at work." Nina smiled, taking a sip from her coffee.

 

 

"You really think so--"

 

I was cut off by the sound of my desk phone ringing. It was an intercome...from my boss. Johnny's mom.

 

Nina saw the caller I.D and she quickly excused herself.

 

 

"Hello, Ms. Seo. What can I help you with?" My hand was shaking once I picked up.

 

 

"Come to my office." That was all she said and hanged up.

 

 

 Standing up from my desk I felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water on me. It’s a very rare moment that Ms. Seo would even make a call personally since she always sends her  assistant.

 

 

Eyes were on me as I walked towards her office. Looks like Nina spread the word that Ms. Seo called me herself.

 

I wanted to run away but what if nothing happens? But what if she fires me? Did she found out about Johnny and I? What is it!?

 

Now in front of her office, I knocked twice.

 

“Ms. Seo? It’s Y/N.” I announced behind the door.

 

The door was opened by her assistant, Hyorin. “Hello, Y/N. You may enter.”

 

The office was big and it was divided in two rooms. The assistant motioned me to follow her.

 

She told me to wait for a second as she opened Ms. Seo’s door.

 

“She’s here.” I heard her say. Hyorin smiled and she opened the door for me.

 

Nodding, I slowly walked forward. The nervousness was real.

 

“Hello, Ms. Seo.” Even though I was nervous, I did the most to control my nerves and have a smile on my face. I felt like I was caught and now was being on trial.

 

 

“You may sit.” She says, face with no emotion at all.

 

 

I quickly sat down, posture straight and maintaining eye contact.

 

She chuckled.

 

What?

 

She...chuckled? That was odd and scary.

 

  
“Cute.” She says.

 

What!?

 

“Um, excuse me?” I was completely dumbfounded.

 

  
“Come in.” She suddenly calls out.

 

“What is going on!?” I said to myself on the point to just stand and walk away quickly when I spotted someone familiar.

 

  
“H-hey.”

 

It was johnny.

 

What is happening!?

 

  
Johnny gave me a small smile and sat down next to me.

 

Looking at his mother, I kept my focus on her, acting like I don't even know Johnny.  Which I obviously do know a lot.

 

  
Johnny reached for my hand and I snatched it away too quickly which it startled him. Johnny ended up laughing.

 

  
“Um, what’s going on?” I nervously asked his mother / my boss.

 

Ms. Seo suddenly smiles at me.

 

This moment was so shocking, I secretly pinched myself to see if I was dreaming or not. Unfortunately I was wide awake.

 

  
“I know everything, Y/N.” Ms. Seo says.

 

  
I quickly stood up, shaking my head. “I’m so sorry, Ms. Seo. Please, don’t punish him and just fire me. I don’t want the both of you to have issues since I think family is the most important in life. I’m so sorry.”

 

 

Right after my fast little speech, Ms. Seo started laughing. Johnny as well.

 

 

“What is happening!?” I screamed internally.

 

 

“Sit down, Y/N. Please.” Ms. Seo orders and I first hesitated but then sat down.

 

 

“I’m not firing you.” She states.

 

“Huh?” My eyebrows shot up, eyes wide as I stared at her.

 

Johnny then took my hand this time. I tried to snatch it away again but he kept a firm hold. “Relax.” He says but it actually made me even more anxious.

 

 

“It’s okay, Y/N.” Ms. Seo says, signaling for me to let him hold my hand. Johnny then intertwined our fingers.

 

  
“Johnny told me me that you were the one he loves.” Ms. Seo stood up, her back towards us as she looks at the amazing view of Seoul from her office.

 

 

“Well, she made me talk.” Johnny shrugged.

 

 

“I had to. I was getting tired of having my men spy on you.”

 

 

What the hell!?

 

“Spying?” I raised a brow at her.

 

“I thought Johnny was doing drugs.” She turns back to us.

 

 

“Which was bizarre that you think that.” Johnny scoffs as he looks at his mother.

 

“You see, Y/N” Ms. Seo began.

 

“Johnny is mostly alone. Working from his apartment and barely wanting to participate in any event. One of my people mentioned that Johnny was seen leaving his apartment completely covered which was odd and I wanted to see why was he hiding. Then I noticed him in a better mood, smiling often and he even agreed to have lunch with me since he always bring an excuse.”

 

  
I was wondering if they could hear my heart. It was thumping like crazy. I felt sweaty and needed some air. All of this was so surreal.

 

  
“I confronted him last night about this and after many questions, he finally told the truth.” She adds.

 

  
“Which was frightening.” Johnny adds as well.

 

 

“I’m not that evil, who do you think I am? I’m not like that mother from that flower boys drama!” Ms. Seo counters back and I smiled a bit at the comment.

 

“I was frightened as well.” I then confessed.

 

 

Ms. Seo expression soften, she shook her head and sighed.

 

  
“I know I can be intimidating and take work very seriously. But my son is a different matter and I want him to be happy.” Her confession made me want to tear up. I admire how much power she got but will put her son happiness first.

 

  
Looking over at Johnny but realized he already has his eyes on me.

 

  
“So, now we can date without the idea of getting in trouble.” Johnny smiles widely and he looked so handsome.

 

 

Johnny leaned in and peck me on the lips. My heart fluttered.

 

  
“No.” Ms. Seo interrupted us.

 

We both were startled as we looked back at her.

 

Did she changed her mind!?

 

  
“I still won’t allow personal relationships on the work area.” And with that she smiles.

 

 

I was relieved. Both Johnny and I were actually.

 

  
“You guys have my approval as long as there is mutual respect and love. Remember, I’m his mother and if you hurt him—-“

 

  
“Mom, chill out!” Johnny chuckled nervously. “We both love each other, relax.”

 

 

“Yes, we do.” I reassured her, I felt like I was going to pass out in this emotional roller coaster.

 

  
“Good. Now you can go. Y/N continue with your work. Johnny go home, don’t disturb Y/N’s work.” She orders.

 

 

Johnny and I quickly stood up and began to make our way out of the office. As I was about to open the door, Johnny turned me around and grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks together (a habit of his) Pecking my lips repeatedly.

 

  
“Johnny, not here!” Ms. Seo scolded him.

 

“I had to do it before I left!”

 

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Seo.” I quickly took his hands and pulled him out of the office. Before closing the door I could’ve sworn that I saw a smile on Ms. Seo’s face. It was still weird for me.

 

 

Door finally closed, Johnny and I walked out like nothing happened.  
I was in front of him while he just followed.

 

 

Before I could turn to my desk, I felt his hand brush against mines just as he was making his way out.

 

 

Sitting on my desk I turned to see him already inside the elevator. Just when the doors were about to close he winks at me.

 

 

I felt my cheeks heat up again. Johnny really had his ways on how to make me blush. Especially the small things like a simple wink had me swooning.

 

  
Getting back to work, my phone vibrated.

 

 

“I will pick you up after work. I love you.”

Reading his text I smiled, cheeks already starting to hurt from all the smiling.

 

I was lucky. Lucky that his mother approves of us. Lucky that I have him in my life.

 

 

 


End file.
